


I'll prove I'm number one

by PrinceForestFox



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Biting, Blow Jobs, Dom/sub Undertones, Dry Humping, Face-Fucking, First Time, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Play, Public Sex, Yoosung is a little subby sub, lots of sin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 15:27:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10193000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceForestFox/pseuds/PrinceForestFox
Summary: Saeyoung and MC have tricked Yoosung and Saeran into an afternoon alone together at the mall. Things get interesting when Yoosung tries to impress Saeran, only to have him raise the stakes.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Finally I'm done! This turned out a lot longer then planned! This is a one shot to celebrate Yoosung's upcoming birthday, please enjoy some sinful writing about these two awkward innocent nerds.

Saeran let out a small sigh, frowning as he watched his brother run off down the hall with his fiancé, abandoning him alone with Yoosung. They both watched them disappear into the crowd of people, Yoosung taking shy glances up at Saeran, watching the taller boy mull over what had just happened. Saeran’s mouth twitched slightly before turning into a frown, a small groan leaving his mouth before finally turning to Yoosung.

It was Saeyoung’s idea to come to the mall today, dragging Saeran and Yoosung out along with him and MC. It had been his scheme from the start to leave them alone, wanting Saeran to finally make a friend and get out for once. Saeran rubbed the back of his head, kicking himself inwardly, he should have known this was Saeyoung’s idea all along. 

“Same old Saeyoung, always desperate to abandon me..” he scowled, crossing his arms tightly against his chest. “I’m sorry you got dragged into this...I understand if you’d rather go home” He looked away, his chest tightening a little, he couldn’t stand his brother putting him in such horrible situations, setting him up for rejection like this.

Yoosung’s eyes widened and he shook his head, smiling up at the redhead, his eyes beaming with such sincerity. “Not at all, I’ve actually...really wanted to spend more time with you, Saeran” Saeran looked shocked, mouth hanging ever so slightly agape, closing it as he peered down at him, a hint of confusion in his gaze. 

“Why…?” he spoke slowly, looking around himself as if he expected to see Saeyoung come running out of a bush to scream, got’cha!. His gaze slowly made it’s way back to Yoosung, eyes tracing over the emotion on the younger boys face. “Why would you want to spend time with me?” Yoosung let out a chuckle, rubbing the back of his head, his gaze suddenly shy as he broke eye contact. 

“Because you’re an interesting person, Saeran.” he chewed on his lip, suddenly feeling a tad nervous, his eyes moving back to Saeran’s as he reached out to tug his sleeve. “Hey! Saeyoung said you have an interest in video games, I want to show you something!” His voice shook, it was minimal, but still noticeable.

Saeran felt taken aback by Yoosung’s words, struggling to believe what he said was true. He wouldn’t be surprised if his brother had put him up to this, but still, his heart pounded faintly faster wanting to believe every word. He gave a nod, following after Yoosung, he was wary of the situation and decided to put his guard up, keeping a decent distance between them, no matter how much Yoosung attempted to close it.

They arrived at a dimly lit arcade, the only source of light being black lights that lit up the fluorescent styled carpets and the bright screens of the machines. The people were few and far between, and Saeran felt as if he could relax from the hoards of people in the mall. They wandered in, Yoosung’s fingers gliding over the cold metal of the machines, eyes darting from one to another as he looked for one he liked. 

“Ah ha!” he exclaimed, his hands molding over the familiar joystick, bright screen reflected in his eyes as he stared up at the screen. “This one’s one of my favourites, I’ve spent full weekends standing right here, dragging myself to the top of the leader boards, just so I can be number one!” his eyes held such pride as he looked back at Saeran, hand gesturing towards the screen. Saeran blinked a few times, hand coming up slowly to point towards the bright glass.

“Then why are you in second place?” Saeran’s voice held a hint of confusion, watching as Yoosung’s head snapped back to the monitor, letting out a loud cry of defeat as he fell to his knees, hands still gripping the top of the large metal frame. Saeran jumped, surprised by Yoosung’s sudden outburst, taking a step back. 

Yoosung hung his head in defeat, slowly getting up to stare at the name of his foe. He pointed towards the scores, turning to look towards Saeran once more. “They aren’t that different, I bet I could easily overtake him, what do you think?” Saeran stepped closer, the closest he’d been to Yoosung, leaning over to see the scores clearly. He let a low chuckle rumble out, perking an eyebrow up at him. 

“That’d hardly be a challenge, if you want to impress me you’re going to have to do better than that.” Saeran’s lips tugged up, smirking towards Yoosung as he watched the boy stare back with passion in his gaze. “If I do will you be my friend?” Yoosung raised, intensity raising in his gaze as he shot Saeran a dedicated look. 

“Is that really all you want?” He questioned, slowly starting to let himself perhaps believe what Yoosung had been saying about wanting to get to know him better. “If that’s what you really want…” his voice was quiet but was met with a quick nod, Yoosung’s hands coming to grip the controls tightly before digging some change out of his pocket. 

“I don’t know how good I’d do without complete concentration, but...Do your worst, I’ll still beat this jerk and you and I will be friends.” Yoosung’s voice seemed unsure, yet still persistent. Saeran smirked, holding back the want to let out a low laugh and he gave a nod.

“I’m excited to see you in action, I don’t doubt your skill, you’ve given Saeyoung a run for his money after all” he trailed off “But with me as a distraction, do you really think you’ll be able to pay attention?” his voice was low, smooth with an undertone of fake confidence. He could see the way Yoosung shook as a shiver ran through him, as tough as he tried to act, he was so easily flustered.

Yoosung gave a nod, popping the coins into the machine and taking a deep breath. Saeran lingered behind him, leaning his head over Yoosung’s shoulder as he watched, hot breath on Yoosung’s ear as Saeran gazed right passed him to the illuminated screen. 

Yoosung chewed his lip, trying to push Saeran’s presence to the back of his mind. His breath came out uneven as he narrowly avoided being killed, jumping at the contact of Saeran dragging a finger up and down his spine. 

Saeran smirked as he slowly dug his nails into Yoosung’s back, the shirt he was wearing adding little to no protection. Yoosung let out a breathy moan, jerking away from the contact. His face went beet red as he did his best to keep his eyes on the screen, suddenly overcome with embarrassment from the erotic sound that slipped out.

“I-I’m sorry...I...I didn't mean to- nnnngh~” Yoosung was cut off, Saeran’s nails digging in once more, dragging along his clothed sides. Saeran let out a low hum, tongue slowly gliding against Yoosung’s ear lobe before sucking it gently. 

“I never took you for such a naughty boy, Yoosung~” Saeran felt a sense of accomplishment rush through him, revelling in the sense of power he had, his hand slowly creeping down to slip under Yoosung’s shirt. He had no idea why he'd been so wary of a boy so easily torn down, his mind reeling off all the possibilities, the thought of Yoosung coming completely undone, right here, and now. For him.

Yoosung gasped at the contact, subconsciously leaning into it, he knew what was coming, and the anticipation was driving him mad. Searan slowly pushed his hand higher, fingers dancing over his shoulder blades, a low predatory growl leaving Saeran’s mouth as he raked his nails down the other boys back. 

Yoosung mewled, letting out a low groan, his hand gripping tightly at the joy stick, knuckles going white as he tried to steady himself. Saeran was rewarded with a breathy moan as his tongue soothing over Yoosung’s neck, dragging his nails down his back once more.

Yoosung gave into his moan, the teeth piercing his neck like ecstasy, wishing so bad he could take the time to melt into this feeling. The back of his mind tugged him back to reality, the thought that losing this game could ultimately lose him his chance at getting closer to Saeran.

“Saeran..” he gasped, the mouth working his neck causing his vision to blur, the combination of a soothing tongue and sharp teeth sending heat straight through him.

Saeran let out a small groan in response, the sounds clouding his mind as he pushed his hips into Yoosung’s ass, grinding up against him as he held tightly onto Yoosung’s sides. His grip was tight enough to bruise, nails dug deep into him as he soaked up every small sound and movement that escaped the blond. The power was driving him mad, it'd started as a game, but he couldn't deny the rush of pleasure caused by Yoosung’s easy submission to him.

“S-Saeran! Y-you’re!!” Yoosung let out a quiet moan, the push of Saeran’s strained cock grinding against him was making him dizzy. His face was flushed a deep red and breath unsteady, panting softly as he pushed his hips back against him. 

“You don't seem to mind~ You wouldn't happen to be hard too...would you, Yoosung?” he hummed, voice almost a whisper as his hand slowly slid down Yoosung’s thigh, a low growl leaving his lips as he slowly pawed at his cock.

Yoosung let out a strained moan, hips jerking into the touch, all he could muster was a whimper, whining for more. His concentration was off and on, mind focused on the hand on his crotch other then the game in front of him.

“What a good boy you are~” Saeran cooed, his hand slowly traveling to pop Yoosung’s button, the sound of his zipper loud in Yoosung’s ears, heat running through him with anticipation. Long slender fingers found their way against him, fingers pushing against the fabric of his boxers, and gliding along his cock. 

“Nnnngg...Saeran…” His hips pushed roughly against the touch, rutting into the pads of his fingers for any contact at all. Saeran smiled against his neck, thumb paying close attention as it smoothed over the head, the light dampness from precum making his cock twitch.

“I bet you'd look beautiful on your knees” Saeran teased, nose running against his ear, nuzzling into the hair that surrounded it. His hand slowly pulled away, fingers rubbing at the waistband of his boxers. “I bet you want me to touch you...is that right?” 

Yoosung nodded quickly, panting as he did his best to keep looking forwards, face flushed with thoughts of Saeran’s cock, the hard outline of it still pushed against his ass.

Saeran’s hand quickly pushed past the waistband once given consent, he couldn’t help but enjoy every second of Yoosung being at his mercy. His fingers brush past it gently, hand taking hold of it at the base as he pulled it free. 

Saeran licked his lips, thumb gliding over the beads of precum, swirling it over his head slowly, fingers teasing as they slowly ran up and down his length. Yoosung whimpered and moaned, mouth agape as he panted, begging Saeran to touch him more. 

Saeran sucked on Yoosung’s neck, fingers tightening around his cock as he finally started to stroke him, Yoosung letting out small moans almost instantly. It was gratifying, having him come so undone by his hand, so far gone that he wasn't even trying to hide his arousal anymore.

Saeran quickened his speed, desperate to hear Yoosung come undone for him. He let out a sound of approval as he felt Yoosung twitch in his hand, eyes glancing up to the screen, a bit blown away at what he was seeing. He couldn't believe Yoosung was still holding up, and even with that, he couldn't believe he was about to break the high score.

Yoosung’s hips mindlessly thrusted into Saeran’s hand, his grip tight and hand experienced as his thumb glided over the slit when given the chance. Yoosung let out a loud moan, a loud sound coming from the machine as he let out a cry.

'I did it!” he called, another moan following quickly behind as he slumped against the machine, panting and letting himself finally enjoy every small sensation, every groan coming from the boy behind him.

“You haven't won yet~ “ Saeran hummed “First you have to cum for me.” his voice was low and commanding, but that was all Yoosung needed, crying out as he gripped onto the large metal machine in front of him, hips jerking up as he came with a bang, Saeran holding him tightly in place as he worked him through his orgasm. 

Yoosung slumped, Saeran slowly removing his hand and tucking him back in. He glanced around the room and from what he could tell no one was the wiser. The place had been pretty dead to begin with, and with all these machines playing music it hadn't been hard to drown out the moans.

Yoosung panted, his brain still catching up with what happened exactly. He slowly turned to look at Saeran, face still flushed and eyes hazed over. Yoosung turned around completely and reached out for him, hands latching onto his collar to pull him into a deep kiss.

The pressure was hard, lips unmoving and still before slowly pulling back, lips inches from Saeran’s, his eyes fluttered open to look back at the taller boy. Saeran stared back, eyes half lidded as he watched the blond in silence.

Yoosung reached up once more to close the gap between them, this time lips soft and smooth against Saeran’s, a small sigh leaving his mouth as his lips brushed against the redhead's. Saeran took a moment to respond, caught off guard by the sudden affection, hands shaking as he slowly came up to hold Yoosung’s sides. 

He lacked much affection whilst getting Yoosung off, it’d been more of a power trip to him than anything, although, now...he couldn’t help but melt into the soft lips pressed to his. His mind was racing, confusion flipping to fear and back, sure he agreed to give him a chance at friendship, but this? He’d hardly ever had a friend, let alone a boyfr-

He jerked back, his thoughts causing his heart to pound in his chest, hands coming to fold over his chest. Yoosung stared up, brows furrowing, the hint of hurt in his eyes making Saeran’s heart pound even harder. 

“I….I’m sorry I just thought...aha...never mind” Yoosung bit his lip, hand running through his hair as he awkwardly looked for anywhere else other than Saeran’s gaze. Saeran cursed himself under his breath, his hand raising to meet Yoosung’s jaw, turning the smaller boys gaze back to his as he closed the gap. Yoosung let out an approving groan, hands coming up quickly to hold onto the taller boy’s neck, deepening the kiss. 

Saeran let Yoosung guide him, moving when he did, his hands both finding their way back to Yoosung’s waist, tightening in his shirt. Yoosung pulled away, a soft smile on his face, complementing the dust of pink that found his cheeks. Yoosung turned to look behind him, Saeran watching curiously as he seemed to try and peek around the corner. Yoosung smiled when his gaze returned, voice hushed as he leaned closer to Saeran. 

“Come with me” His hand wrapped around Saeran’s, leading him to the back of the room. The lights were more scarce than before, blocked by the tall DDR machines, Yoosung leading them to a secluded corner. Saeran peered down at Yoosung with confusion, an eyebrow raised in question as they stood quietly in the dark corner. 

Yoosung swallowed thickly, his hands moving to Saeran’s sides as he leaned up to kiss the other boy’s neck, tongue soft and curious, he listened closely for any response. Saeran gasped, hands tightly finding Yoosung’s sides once more, holding the other boy closely against him. Yoosung slowly moved a shaky hand between them, his hand slowly gliding over the other boys crotch, shuddering at the feeling of the strained hardness that was just for him.

Saeran let out a quiet moan, hips moving gently into Yoosung’s hand, eyes fluttering open just in time to catch Yoosung dropping to his knees. Yoosung peered up at him, eyes intoxicated with lust, Saeran couldn’t help but move a hand to smooth through his beautiful blond locks. Saeran’s entire body quickly became hot, breath slowly becoming more ragged as he watched Yoosung move to nuzzle at his bulge. 

“I was right” Saeran breathed “Fuck you look good on your knees” Yoosung shuddered at the praise, his cheeks turning red as his eyes watched Saeran closely, fingers fumbling with the button of his jeans. Yoosung eagerly pulled down the zipper, tugging Saeran’s pants further down on his waist, enough for him to gaze at the outline of his enclosed cock. 

Yoosung let out a small moan as he shifted forward, hand pawing at Saeran’s cock, the twitching sending streams of heat through his body. “Nnngh...Saeran...you’re so hard” Yoosung groaned, he couldn’t believe this was for him, his mouth watering, yearning to take it into his mouth. His hands spared no time, moving to tug down Saeran’s boxers, revealing the proudly standing cock, beads of precum leaking just inches from his face, he could hardly hold himself back.

Saeran swallowed thickly, a sigh quickly following close behind, starting to pet Yoosung’s hair, trying to give himself a sense of control. He couldn’t believe he was letting his walls come down like this, letting someone he hardly knew see him in such a vulnerable state. He did whatever he could to feel some control in the situation, like he wasn’t as undone as it seemed. Saeran let out a deep moan, the hot wet feeling of Yoosung’s tongue gliding over his head, hand tightening harshly in his hair, causing Yoosung to groan against his cock. Yoosung’s beautiful purple eyes watched him with a haze of lust, slowly taking the head into his mouth to suck on it. 

The taste of precum sent shivers down his spine, letting out a low moan as he craved more, taking Saeran’s cock as far down as he could, tongue flattening against it. “Ah….Yoosung…” his voice was higher than before, moans less tamed, a clear sign of him letting himself go. Yoosung couldn’t help but moan in response, slowly starting to bob his head, tongue pushing and swirling against the head each time he took him back in. 

Saeran growled, hand gripping at the back of Yoosung’s head, pulling his hair roughly to keep him in place. Saeran panted, trying to pull himself together, eyes locked with the amethyst ones below him. He gradually started to move his hips, Yoosung slacking his mouth slightly to oblige with a moan, eyes locked on Saeran’s face the entire time.

Saeran moans slowly became louder, his hips speeding up as they fucked deeper into Yoosung’s mouth, watching his cock nearly go far enough to hit the back of his throat. Yoosung whimpered, hands coming up to brace at Saeran’s hips in an attempt to take more, his tongue in the perfect position to slide against the hard leaking cock. 

“Fuck Yoosung...I’m gonna fucking…” Yoosung let out another loud moan, the vibrations sending Saeran close to the edge as his thrusts became eratic and desperate. His hand pulled Yoosung’s head closer, hips moving in small quick motions desperate for release. Yoosung flicked his tongue against Saeran’s head and that was it, hips jerking roughly forward one more time with a loud cry of Yoosung’s name. 

Yoosung slacked his jaw, catching the cum in his mouth, slowly moving his tongue against the head to lap up whatever he could, slowly pulling off Saeran when he had finished. Saeran’s breath was ragged, panting in an attempt to catch his breath. His mind was running a thousand miles an hour, but all he seemed to be able to concentrate on was the look in Yoosung’s eyes while he swallowed. 

Yoosung hummed contentedly, reaching up to help tuck Saeran away before standing up, brushing dirt from the floor off his knees. He blushed brightly, staring up at Saeran, feeling quite pleased with himself. He reached out to take one of Saeran’s hands, the beautiful mint gaze following the motion before meeting the beautiful purple that looked up at him. 

“S-so does this mean….we’re friends?” Yoosung asked sheepishly, his chest tightening with hopes of having someone new to grow close to. Saeran let out a weak laugh and rolled his eyes, shaking his head a few times. 

“We’re a bit past friends after that, don’t you think?” Yoosung gave a small smile, laughing under his breath, he looked down at his hand, slowly interlocking his fingers with Saeran’s, the gesture making both their hearts pound a bit harder. Yoosung chewed on his lip before shyly gazing up through his bangs.

“Y-you don’t mean...like...a relationship do you?” he looked away quickly, fingers tightening, worried Saeran would try to run. The thought wasn’t far from the fight or flight directions flashing in the redhead’s mind, but his chest pinged with a want to see Yoosung more. He coughed, shifting a bit closer, his other hand coming to push some hair behind Yoosung’s ear. 

“I’d like to get to know you a bit better before we...label whatever this is…” he trailed off, eyes watching his own hand as his fingers fiddled with the soft blond hair. “And despite what happened today...I’d prefer we take everything slow. I still don’t feel like I can let my walls down, and I hope you can understand that...not that, I wouldn’t like to give this a chance to...become whatever it could.” his eyes wandered back to Yoosung’s, dropping to his lips as he leaned down one more time, kiss lingering with gentle brushes of their lips before pulling away.

“Shall we find my idiot of a brother and his wife?” He raised an eyebrow, coming back to kiss Yoosung’s cheek, before giving him the softest of smiles. Yoosung smiled brightly, squeezing Saeran’s hand gently before letting go, nodding as they started to make their way out of the arcade. 

It didn’t take them long to find them, having spotted them almost immediately behind a bench outside the arcade, they both felt their stomachs turn, hoping the two wouldn’t be the wiser. The two looked at each other, both each flashing a worried look before watching Saeyoung and MC make their way towards them. Saeran rolled his eyes and gave a wave as they approached, both his hands going to rest in his jean pockets. 

“Ay! Saeyoung! Can we go already?” he groaned, an annoyed tone to his voice as he frowned at his brother, being able to tell exactly what they'd been up to based on the current state of both their attire. Saeyoung beamed, hand around MC tightly, he gave a nod. “Yeup we’re all done with what he had planned~” 

Saeran rolled his eyes once more, bringing his arms to rest folded against his chest as usual. “So what’d you guys get up to~?” Saeyoung cooed, Yoosung going red at the immediate thought, swallowing thickly, he subconsciously bit his lip. Saeyoung raised an eyebrow, a smirk on his face “Saeran~ I hope you played nicely!” he teased, earning a scoff from Saeran in return. 

“What the hell makes you think I wouldn’t? I don’t hate everyone the way I hate you” he shot, frowning back at Saeyoung. Saeyoung hummed, leaning over to Yoosung, his hand pushing some of Yoosung’s hair to the side. “Then tell me Saeran~ You don’t happen to know where these hickeys came from, do you~?” Saeyoung glanced over at his brother, the sound of MC chuckling in the background loud in his ears as he felt blood rush to his face. 

Yoosung jumped back and covered his neck, panicking slightly, eyes darting back to Saeran who looked down at Yoosung, eyes seeming to trace over the marks he’d left. Yoosung felt light headed under Saeran’s intense gaze, swallowing softly. “I...I kinda...like it” he whispered, gaining a smirk from Saeran, reveling in such a look. 

“Gaaaay” Saeyoung called, MC chuckling along with him, making a heart with her hands. “We always hoped you two would get together~” Saeyoung’s voice broke through the moment, his brothers voice starting to drive him insane. Saeran huffed and put his arm around Yoosung’s shoulders, the smaller boy leaning into the touch. 

He glared towards Saeyoung, sticking his tongue out at him “Could you just shut up and take us home already, I’m going to strangle you if I have to spend one more second in the damn mall with you.” Saeyoung hummed and dug out his keys “Alright but your boyfriend can’t stay the night~ I don’t want you two up to anything inappropriate.”

“Coming from the man in the room next to me, sinning his life away.” he retorts. Yoosung was caught up in the feeling of the arm around him, half listening as he enjoyed the weight of the arm on his shoulders, proud to be in the position he was. Yoosung shyly raised his hand to interject, smiling up at Saeran “It’s fine, I’ll go home, but, call me okay?” 

His eyes plead for the response he wanted, the neediness of the reassurance that this won't just disappear. “Alright, but next time I’m coming to your place.” he said with a deathly glare in Saeyoung’s direction. “Oh come on you two~ I fully support the love between my brother and best friend~” Saeyoung smiled as he always did, him and MC being merciless with their teasing. 

“We don’t need your idiotic support, just take us home already before I snap.” He leaned down to kiss the top of Yoosung’s head before removing his arm. “I’ll talk to you soon..” he whispered, it was quiet but the awhs of Saeyoung and MC could be heard in the background. He had a really good feeling about this, praying that for once something would work out for him, he couldn’t help but smile. Even if just for a little while.


End file.
